It All Comes Out
by heavenly-angel-92
Summary: The day before Syed and Amira's wedding. Christian is about to leave Walford but not before revealing all to Jane
1. It All Comes Out

It was the day before Syed and Amira's wedding. Christian was slowly packing a suitcase and was preparing to leave the square. There was no way he could stay around after the wedding. He loved Syed to much to see him get married. Christian knew Syed loved him too. It was Zainab and Masood that stood in the way of their love. Syed didn't want to disappoint his parents again. Syed was supposed to be a good Muslim boy and good Muslim boys don't fall in love with men. It just wasn't done

The phone began to ring. "I'm not going to answer," he thought. But he heard Jane on the machine. She rang him back, obviously something going on, "Hello?" he answered miserably.

"Christian, thank god you're here. I know you're not going to the wedding today so could you please do me a favour?"

"I can't Jane, I'm really quite busy."

"Please Christian. I need you to look after Bobby and take him to the wedding reception. He won't sit through the whole wedding."

"Jane I…" Christian started to cry.

"What's wrong? Christian, you ok?"

"I'm leaving. I can't bear to watch the man I love marry someone else. He loves me and I love him. I don't think I can stay here while he is with her."

"Who are you talk… Oh my god! Christian! Syed! Do you love Syed?"

"Yes. Yes I do and I'm leaving tonight. Goodbye Jane. I'll call you as soon as I can." He hung up the phone

"Christian don't…" but it was too late. The phone line had gone dead. She dialled another number. "Syed. I know. But Christian needs you."


	2. Syed's Heartbreak

Syed hung up the phone. He didn't believe Christian would leave without saying a final goodbye. Trying to hold back the tears he called to his family he was going out. Running across the square to Christian's flat all he could think was, "Please, please don't let it be too late." Syed hammered on Christian's door. No answer. He called Christian's name. Then he realised he was drawing attention to himself. "The key," Syed thought, " I know where he keeps a key." Syed got the spare key, he only knew where it was from his many evening visits to Christian's, and let himself in. The place was empty except a letter from Christian. It read;

_The time has come for me to say goodbye. To watch you continue your life with someone you are not supposed to be with hurts me to much. Our time together meant the world to me and I will never ever forget you Syed Masood, the first man I have ever truly loved. I am taking a plane tonight to Ibiza to stay with a friend of Roxy's. I wish things were different. If we lived in another time then maybe this would have worked. I understand what telling your family about us would mean to you, you may lose them all and that I understand. I hope you live a happy life Syed. I love you_

_Forever yours, Christian xxxx_

Syed crumpled to the floor holding Christian's letter to his heart. "I love you too Christian." Tears started to flow fast down his face. He started to think about all the times they had spent together. He remembered their first kiss. The first time they said those words. Hearing them meant everything to Syed. It wasn't the same hearing them from Amira. It wasn't the same saying them to her either. Then Syed started to remember the times he had hurt Christian. How had he stayed with him all this time? Christian was incredible. Syed continued to cry, " I am so sorry Christian. I love you. I can't live without you." The door to the flat creaked open. Syed turned around startled.

"I think you're going to need a cab" It couldn't possibly be playing out this way. The person at the doorway couldn't be, but it did look and sound a lot like,

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Jane told me. This can be explained later. Let's get you to the airport."


	3. The Chase

Still in a daze from finding out Masood was actually in support of Christian and Syed, he walked over to the taxi and got in beside him. Then in a flash they were off. "Dad, are you not, you know, angry about me being, you know, gay?" Syed was still unsure about how to ask the question even after he asked it.

"No. You would think I would be. You are a Muslim boy who is in love with a man. It's just I always noticed how happy you were when you were around Christian. Always happy. A little jumpy, but we now know why that was, but you were much happier with him than when you are with Amira. I just wish you had told me."

"I didn't want to shame the family. People would talk. Mum would be heartbroken."

"Let's not tell Z just yet. Wait until we have got Christian back."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Masood just smiled and drove on. The rest of the journey was done in complete silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport Masood sprinted up to the reception to find out if any planes had left for Ibiza yet. Syed checked the ones waiting. Then he saw it. One hour until boarding. It sounded like a lot of time but Christian could be anywhere.

Syed ran around the airport calling for Christian. Masood did the same. Time was running out. Tears were starting to slowly fall down Syed's face. He called his dad. "Have you found him yet?"

"No. There is still time though."

"Dad, I can't let him leave. I won't be able to go on without him. I love him."

"Well let's keep going."

"Yeah, guess it's best."

"Good luck Sy."

"You too Dad." Then he ran up to the security port before departures. How had he not thought of that before. There he saw a flash of muscly arms and black hair and he knew it was him. Just about to go through security. "Christian! Christian! Please don't leave me."


	4. The Reunion

Christian swung his head round. It couldn't be could it? Syed wouldn't risk everything to come here. "Christian! Please! I'm begging you! Stay with me!" That's when he knew it was him. He started to run back. He didn't care who or what was in his way. All he could see was Syed. Syed was all he ever saw. Then he saw Syed running towards him. "Christian, I love you."

With tears welling up in his eyes he replied, " I love you too Sy." They finally came together in a passionate embrace. Neither of them ever wanted to let go. Never let go again.

"I can't lose you."

"You are marrying Amira. You had the choice. Is it still her?"

"Christian you silly fool, it was her. Then I met you. It will always be you."

"What about your family? Zainab and Masood? Wasn't that you're biggest worry?"

"Dad knows. He understands. It's all working out Christian. You and me. It can work."

"I hope so too."

"Christian, just one more thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me you will never leave me again."

"Never. I promise." At that moment Syed felt something fall from his hand. "You kept hold of my letter?"

"Of course. I thought I would never see you again. It was all I had until I knew I had you back." Christian leant in to kiss Syed. "Oh, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The way I treated you. For hurting you like I did. I swear I will never let that happen again."

"That was the past. This is now. All is forgiven."

"Why do you forgive me so easy?"

"You do crazy things when you're in love."

At that moment Masood ran past them. He doubled back. Smiling at the boys he said, " You found each other then?"

"Well," said Christian with a laugh, " It was destined to happen."

"Yeah. Because crazy things happen when you're in love."

"That's all well and good. There is just one problem left to solve."

"What?"

"Amira."

"Oh." All Syed's happiness left him. But only for a moment because Christian then took his hand.

"We can do this." Hearing Christian refer to the two of them as 'we' gave Syed all the strength he needed. He called Amira.

"Hi. Yeah I'm good, listen Amira, we need to talk." He paused, " It's about the wedding."


	5. He's Out

"Amira, Mum, Tamwar. I, I mean we, have something to tell you all."

"Come on Syed. It's too close to the wedding to make changes."

"That's the problem. There isn't going to be a wedding."

"WHAT!" The yelling from the two women and Tamwar was almost deafening. Syed looked to Christian for support. He just nodded and smiled. Zainab was the first to catch on.

"No! Not my son! Are you serious!" The venom in her voice was murderous.

"Yes mum. And I really hope you can accept it. I don't want to lose you again."

Zainab had calmed down. "Why Syed? Is this really the life you want?"

"It is. I love him too much to pass on the opportunity."

"Ok, I'm going now. Masood, we need to talk." Masood smiled at Syed as if to wish him luck and followed his wife out.

"Syed, what did you mean by, I love _him_?"

"Amira, me and Christian are in love. We want to be together. I can't marry you."

"You dirty little cheat!" she sneered at him, " How dare you. Go behind my back and get with another person. A man. How dare you. And you!" She then turned on Christian, "You were my friend. You took my fiancé. You disgusting creature. I opened up to you." She reached and slapped Christian round the face. Syed went to pull her away from Christian but two hands were already there. Tamwar had taken her in his grasp.

"Come on Amira, let's leave. I'll take you home." Then he turned to Syed, "I don't approve of you cheating but as long as you are happy." Looking at Christian he said, " Wish you both luck."

"I HATE YOU SYED MASOOD!" were the final words Syed heard from Amira. He looked over at Christian

"It's all over now. It can only get better." He took Syed in his arms and let him cry.


	6. The Move

Things with Syed's family hadn't improved. Masood and Zainab had disowned him. Amira had returned to her father. Christian was being rather distant. Had Syed made the wrong decision? He thought Christian would stand by him. One morning he woke up to find the bed empty. Christian was no where to be found in the flat. Syed got himself up and dressed and began pacing the flat waiting for his return. Then the door clicked open.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Christian tried to answer but Syed continued, "I NEED YOU WITH ME! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SO DISTANT! I THOUGHT THIS WAS IT! YOU AND ME! YET YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE ANYMORE! WHY!"

"Sy, calm down. I knew you needed space to get your head together. Maybe it was too much too soon. But I went out to arrange some tickets for us."

"Tickets?" Syed was a little bit intrigued, "Tickets for what?"

"Say no if you don't agree. But to move. To Ibiza. Roxy will set us up with jobs in clubs. There's no problem. It can get you away from all of this. If that's what you want."

Syed stared into the eyes of the man he loved. He was overcome with emotion. Christian was prepared to up and leave for him, so he didn't have to suffer anymore. Yeah. This was it. He had found the one and didn't want to have to hide it. He stretched up to kiss Christian.

"Is that a yes then?"

"That's most definitely a yes." Within moments their clothes were on the floor and they were entwined on the sofa.

"So. You ready for our big adventure Sy?"

"More than ready." Well he was almost ready. He had one big scary thing left to do. He thought it through long and hard. He went round to his house after he had seen his parents leave. Syed had his fingers crossed that Tamwar was still there. Tamwar had stood by Syed throughout this whole thing. He couldn't leave him without saying goodbye. Syed knocked on the door.

"Syed! What you doing here?""Two things Tambo. One, give this to mum and dad when they get home." He handed Tamwar an envelope. "Secondly goodbye."

"Goodbye? What d'ya mean? Where you going?"

"Ibiza. I have to get away from here. The memories. Mum and Dad. What if Amira returns? I couldn't do that to her. I need a fresh start with Christian. The man I love."

"Ok. I'll miss you Syed."

"You too Tambo. Be good for me." The brothers hugged each other. Syed struggled to hold back tears. But somehow he managed. Little did he know it but his brother too struggled with this parting. Quickly Syed turned and left to return to Christian where he was waiting with a cab.

"You ok Sy?"

"I will be, as long as I'm with you."

"Then we have nothing to lose. And you're sure you want to leave?"

"Yes. Are you?"

Christian was devastated to leave Roxy and Jane. Even knowing he may never see Ian again was a little heartbreaking. "I'm sure." Christian looked over to the cab driver, "The airport please." He looked at Syed.

"And from there, happy ever after?"

"That's it." Christian then turned where he saw the Beales wave him off. It brought tears to his eyes as he waved goodbye to them. Syed took his hand. He was completely unaware that Zainab was watching him leave with tears in her eyes.

Zainab read and re-read the later. She told Masood she binned it. But she couldn't bring herself to. No matter what Syed did, he was her son, her baby.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you through a letter but I believed you wouldn't listen to me if I came face to face. Christian and I are moving to Ibiza. We have jobs there and a flat. It's all prepared even though it was last minute. I can't be in this square knowing my family no longer want me around. I had to leave you. It breaks my heart to do so._

_I don't see us ever returning to Walford. And I don't see you ever coming to see us. I have done what is best for me and I hope one day you will realise._

_If you ever see Amira again please, I beg you, apologise to her and ask her to forgive me. I also want you to know one thing, I love you both and am sorry it has come to this._

_My love always_

_Syed xxx_

Zainab clutched the letter to her chest and sobbed knowing she would never see her son again.


End file.
